


Harry Potter y como la vida cambia cuando eres amado

by Line_Black01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Line_Black01/pseuds/Line_Black01
Summary: Soy una mierda con los resúmenes, se tenía que decir y se dijo.Básicamente luego de descubrir que Regulus esta vivo Narcissa descubre que Sirius jamás tuvo un juicio y está es la historia de Harry siendo criado por los Black y los Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> El título y el resumen se cambiaran cuando alguien sugiera algo mejor o se me ocurra algo mejor o se acabe el mundo, lo primero que ocurra.

Sirius miró la habitación donde estaba, dónde ni siquiera recordaba haber sido llevado. ¿Tal vez lo habían llevado inconsciente? Porque estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría algo como salir de Azkaban. Estaba encadenado a la silla mágicamente, aunque no es como si tuviera la fuerza para intentar escapar, es decir aún si sólo había pasado dos años encerrado se sentían como si hubiera sido la mitad de su vida ya que ciertamente la prisión mágica era dura como la mierda.

—¿Estoy soñando? —fue todo lo que Sirius pudo articular cuando vio la puerta abrirse y a su prima Narcissa entrando con toda la petulancia que solo un Black podía tener. Sin poder evitarlo Sirius empezó a reír sin control, estaba claro que su tiempo en Azkaban había empezado a cobrar factura en forma de alucinaciones porque de otra forma no se explicaba que Narcissa Black, su prima, fuera a pedir que lo sacaran de Azkaban para hablar con él sin importar el tema que quisiera tocar. 

—Sirius, ¡Sirius! —¡y la alucinación hablaba exactamente como recordaba a su prima! Merlin, su mente debía ser buena a pesar de estar estropeada porque no sabía que iba a poder recordar la voz de Narcissa luego de años sin hablar con ella. Incluso la alucinación parecía preocupada de que Sirius no dejara de reír y fue allí donde confirmó que estaba soñando o alucinando porque Narcissa no se preocuparía por una paria de los Black, no lo hizo con Andrómeda, no lo haría con él—. ¡Sirius Orión Black! —había gritado antes de murmurar un hechizo que hizo a Sirius incapaz de reír más aunque, a decir verdad, ya no quería reír cuando sintió ese hechizo, esa magia. Era la marca de su familia, la magia de un familiar se sentía especial cuando se usaba contra ti podía sentirse como una caricia, como una bofetada o como quisiera que se sintiera el otro en ti. Narcissa siempre se sentía como un cosquilleo detrás de su oreja y Sirius estaba seguro que ni en sus más locos sueños podría imitar ese sentir. 

—¿Cissy? —preguntó dándose cuenta que, por irreal que todo lucirá, no era un sueño. Cissy, no Narcissa Black, era justo como Sirius recordaba de su infancia, de su vida antes de ser repudiado y que Cissy, habiendo hecho lo mismo con su hermana por su familia, se había alejado para no ser alejada ella misma de la única familia que bien o mal tenía y de su prometido, Lucius Malfoy, quien incluso si la amara no estaba seguro que Abraxas lo dejará ir sin decir nada—. ¿Porqué éstas aquí? 

Narcissa lo miró como si no supiera por dónde empezar— Regulus —fue todo lo que articuló por un segundo y Sirius dejó que el silencio siguiera sin saber que decir sobre su hermano menor que hasta donde sabía podía estar muerto— hace unos días soñé con un lugar y mi magia parecía empernecida a ir, así que fui, encontré a Regulus moribundo en un coma mágico del que acaba de salir. 

—¿Regulus está vivo? —Sirius no sabía que más articular y se sintió bien cuando Cissy asintió. Se habían peleado y todo pero su hermano menor era un tema delicado ya que ciertamente no lo odiaba como lo había llegado a hacer con Bellatrix y su madre pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse dolido luego de tantos años sin dirigirse la palabra pero era su hermano y no dudaba al decir que lo amaba más que a James, incluso más que a Remus y, tal vez, sólo ese sentimiento era superado por su amor por Harry. 

—Sí pero cuando lo llevamos con a ser reconocido por tu madre* para confirmar su identidad con los duendes descubrimos algo que te interesara —Sirius la miró esperando que podría ser, el señorío de la casa Black no le interesaba a decir verdad así que no era algo relacionado a ello— ¿Sirius recuerdas haber tenido un juicio? 

—Claro que no, jamás tuve un juicio Narcissa sólo me encerraron porque era  _ evidente  _ que yo era el  _ culpable  _

Y con ello su prima sonrió más que complacida— Bueno, puede ser que llevemos años peleados pero Sirius, eres mi familia, Regulus te necesita y haber encerrado a un heredero sin evidencia es una falta muy grave. Lucius está metido en el gobierno, en el Wizengamont y te aseguro que llegaremos al final de esto pero si estas dispuesto a declarar con  _ veritaselum _ podrías ser liberado. 

Definitivamente Sirius no estaba llorando, ni estaba tratando de levantarse para abrazar a la última persona que pensó en querer abrazar hasta hace media hora. Iba a ser libre porque no era un criminal, iba a ser libre porque iba a poder tener un juicio, podría irse lejos de los dementores, podría volver a ver a su hermano menor, a Remus y a su cachorro… SU CACHORRO, SU  _ PRONGSLET _ . Miró a su prima una vez que recordó que no podía levantarse— ¿Cissy mi cachorro dónde está, mi Harry está bien? 

Pero la mirada que su prima le dio no dijo nada bueno —Nadie a visto a Harry Potter desde esa noche,  _ Dumbledork*  _ lo escondió lejos del mundo mágico para su  _ seguridad  _

Dumbledore, cómo el hombre que no hizo nada hace dos años para evitar su detención pesé a su nivel en el gobierno, había mandado a su cachorro lejos de él o Remus (que evidentemente era la segunda opción que podía pensar que Lily y James querían de cuidador de su hijo), la misma persona que había matado de manera indirecta a los Potter al pedirle que cambiarán de puesto con Peter sin decir nada a nadie. 

—Narcissa, necesito que encuentres a Harry independiente de su soy liberado o no, Regulus podría hacerse cargo de Harry o tú, también necesito encontrar a Remus Lupin. No importa que opine  _ Dumb*  _ ese niño es mi responsabilidad y no estará mejor que con quien yo autorice mientras soy liberado, estoy seguro que si estuviera siguiendo la voluntad de James o Lily ese niño estaría en el mundo mágico y no lejos de él conmigo, con Remus o incluso con  _ Snive…  _ Severus. 

Narcissa sonrió satisfecha mientras le miraba con algo parecido al arrepentimiento.

—Debo irme, Regulus está siendo cuidado por los mejores medimagos que existe pero la magia familiar siempre será uno de los mejores remedios. Sirius, sé que la última vez que me pediste mi ayuda te fallé pero confía en mí que está vez no te dejaré —Narcissa suspiro antes de pararse y partir dejando a Sirius con un sentimiento tan feliz que ni los dementores podrían quitar: iba a ser libre, vería a su cachorro y a Remus además su hermano menor estaba vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Según yo la madre de Sirius murió en el 85-86, so además una vez leí una historia donde Walburga actuaba como la abuela de Harry y i love it con toda mi alma.  
> *Juego de palabras enre Dork (idiota) y Dumbledore  
> *Dumb: Tonto y también son las tres primeras letras del apellido de Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius estaba nervioso mientras se preparaba para enfrentar al Wizengamot, toda su familia por excepción de Regulus (quien seguía en el San Mungo) estaba allí para apoyarlo incluso, y ello era francamente sorprendente, su madre había asistido argumentando que si bien era una vergüenza para ella por alguna razón era Lord Black y estaba muy enojada al descubrir que un Lord (quien encima era su hijo) no había tenido un juicio antes de ser sentenciado a Azkaban además de que parecía disfrutar el hecho de que Sirius estuviera enojado con Dumbledore, Narcissa estaba allí con un pequeño Draco de tres años quien si bien había parecido tan arrogante y formal como Sirius pensaba que era imposible en un niño ahora estaba riendo luego de ver a Dora (no Nymphadora como se aseguró la niña irritada al oír a su madre presentando así), la hija de nueve años de su prima Andrómeda, convertir su cara en un cerdo por quinta vez. También estaba Lucius quien evidentemente no está satisfecho con nada, ni con su esposa hablando con Andrómeda luego de demasiados años, ni con Walburga hablando con él porque es la única persona decente que está disponible para dirigirle más de dos palabras, ni con Draco riendo con Dora, ni con Ted Tonks (el esposo de Andrómeda) quien simplemente vigila que los niños estén bien, ni con la sonrisa burlona que Sirius le dedicó luego de ver que a falta de alguien al nivel de su madre era evidente que sería su víctima para hablar aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido porque por la influencia de la familia Malfoy y la familia Black habían logrado que Dumbledore por _intereses contrariados_ no pudiera presentarse a la reunión como miembro del Wizengamot. 

—Lucius, todo está listo para que Lord Black se presente ante el Wizengamot —Abraxas Malfoy* entró mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su nieto quien inmediatamente se puso emocionado por su llegada aunque, como el niño sangre pura y Malfoy que era, no corrió hacía su abuelo pero parecía demasiado agitado mientras esperaba que el adulto lo reconociera pero Sirius ya no tuvo tiempo de ver ello cuando empezó a caminar hacía la audiencia sabiendo que de lo que pasará en ella sería lo que marcaría el destino de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Se sentó en la única silla mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre él y en el centro de todo estaba la ministra Bagnold, el auror Scamander* y una última silla para Abraxas quien salió del cuarto donde toda la familia Black se encontraba, se intentó concentrar en ello pese a poder sentir algunos reporteros y flashes a su alrededor después de todo la noticia de que un Lord había sido mandado a Azkaban sin juicio previo donde duró dos años antes de que alguien se percatara de ese _pequeño_ desliz era una jugosa noticia que si a eso le sumaban que dicho Lord también era el acusado de haber vendido a los Potter pese a que, como muchos aseguraban, James lo quería como un hermano tanto que pusó su vida y la de su esposa e hijo en sus manos y la familia Potter lo había tratado como un hijo cuando escapó de la casa Black, básicamente no lo habían adoptado porque Sirius no había querido se hacía la noticia del año y todos querían tener la noticia y los detalles.

—Sirius Orion Black —empezó el auror Scamander solemnemente— estás aquí para testificar que no obtuviste un juicio previo a tu encarcelamiento en 1981 además de que no eres un mortifago y jamás revelaste la ubicación de los Potter a ningún mortifago ya que no eras el guardián secreto de estos. ¿Está de acuerdo a testificar bajo _veritaselum_?

—Correcto —murmuró mientras un mago llevaba un frasco de _veritaselum_ suponía ya que lo dejaba enfrente de él.

—Proceda a beberlo —pidió el mismo mago quedándose cerca para observalo mientras la bebía, lo que hizo de un solo trago, mientras menos nervioso parecía y más rapido actuara estaba seguro que lo dejarían salir antes—. Listo para comenzar el interrogatorio —murmuró el mago mientras retiraba el frasco del alcance de Sirius.

—¿Cómo se llama? —empezó el auror Scamander.

—Sirius Orion Black

—¿Porque está aquí?

—Estoy aquí para demostrar mi inocencia antes las acusaciones de vender a los Potter a Quien-tú-sabes.

Un miembro del Wizengamot alzó la voz—: ¿Si no vendiste a los Potter como siendo el único guardián secreto los Potter fueron encontrados por Quien-tú-sabes? ¿Cómo entró a su casa si estaba bajo Fidelio y no le dijiste la dirección? ¿Qué pasó esa noche para que Quien-tú-sabes matará a los Potter?

—Porque yo no era el guardián secreto de los Potter —y con eso pudo sentir que todos estaban intrigados por algo que en su momento estaba más que asegurado—, siendo que James fue mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos once años y la relación que he tenido con la familia Potter supose que era evidente que yo sería el Guardián Secreto así que le propuse a James cambiar de Guardián sin decirle a nadie por la persona menos sospechosa: Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Es por eso que mataste a Pettigrew? ¿Pero porque matar a los muggles?

—¡Yo no maté a Pettigrew! Temí que algo le hubiera pasado a Peter cuando descubrí lo que le pasó a los Potter así que fui a ver si estaba bien, cuando encontré que no había signos de lucha en su casa lo busque… la maldita rata que es se cortó un dedo y lanzó un hechizo explosivo para fingir que lo ataque después se transformó en una rata.

—¿Una rata? Peter Pettigrew no era una animago, señor Black 

—Era un animago, una rata para ser específicos, desde que tenía quince años aproximadamente…

—¿Porque cambiar de Guardián a Peter siendo que según los informes tú y James tenían otro amigo cercano llamado Remus Lupin?

Sirius no quería decir directamente que era porque desconfiaban de él por su condición de hombre lobo así que, sabiendo que no podía mentir, desvió lo mejor que pudo su respuesta—: Era el menos evidente de los tres para todos los demás ya que, aunque James quería a Peter, si tuviéramos que enumerarnos por en quien confiaba más después de mi nadie duraría que seguía Remus, además que Remus es inteligente y un buen duelista mientras que Peter no era el más hábil ni inteligente de los cuatro, cualquiera que nos conociera descartaría a Peter como una opción.

—¿Porque pidió que Albus Dumbledore no se presentara a esta audiencia?

—Pedí que no sé encontrará ya que considero que puede tener un conflicto de intereses además que ciertamente desconfió de él al dejar que me mandarán a Azkaban sin juicio previo cuando estaba conciente que yo no era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter siendo que él mismo me propuso cambiar ese puesto a Peter Pettigrew —varios _oh_ sonaron por toda la sala mientras podía escuchar a los periodistas jadear emocionados porque evidentemente este era un giro que nadie esperaba del gran Dumbledore.

—Es una acusación muy grave presumir que Albus Dumbledore, quien sobra decir que es un gran mago y una excelente persona, permitió a un Lord inocente ir a Azkaban sin juicio previo bajo conocimiento de la inocencia del mismo, señor Black —la ministra Bagnold lo miró duramente y Sirius lo esperaba, es decir no todos los días acusas a una persona como Dumbledore (que muchos casi creían un Dios) y esperas que todos te crean inmediatamente—, ¿tiene alguna prueba que confirme sus palabras? —y Sirius suspiró dándose cuenta que la devoción de algunos por Dumbledore llevaba a tanto que dudaban de él aunque estaba bajo _veritaselum_ y evidentemente no podía mentir.

Y, aunque odio estar en la misma habitación con Lucius hablando por más de dos horas, allí Sirius no pudo evitar sentir que le debía un poco al Malfoy por haberlo preparado para dar respuestas a las preguntas como estas— Mis recuerdos, se los puedo proporcionar y acepto que un Inefable las analice.

Abraxas asintió mientras llamaba a un Inefable para extraer el recuerdo y analizarlo— Supongo que podemos hacer una pequeña pausa mientras se analiza a fondo el recuerdo, ¿está de acuerdo ministra? —la llamada asintió— ¿auror Scamander? —este asintió haciendo que Abraxas diera por iniciado un descanso pequeño que permitió a Sirius volver donde su familia quien lo recibió de una manera que no esperaba con una Dora tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Tío Sirius te liberaron? —la pregunta salió de un Draco que venía caminando detrás de su prima.

—Tal vez su tío Sirius pueda contestar sus preguntas siempre que no lo tiren cuando entre —sonrió Ted ayudando a Sirius a quitarse a Dora de encima mientras está mascullaba que su madre le dijo que debía de felicitar a Sirius una vez que este fuera liberado y está le reñía diciendo que si bien dijo felicitar no dijo tirarlo al piso.

Sirius sonrió mirando a su familia—Aún no me liberan —suspiro finalmente mirando la cara de preocupación de sus primas— pero —aclaró— estamos en un receso que Abraxas pidió mientras analizan mi recuerdo —Narcissa asintió satisfecha mientras Lucius salía argumentando que iría a hablar con su padre para averiguar si ya se habían empezado a formular una opinión en el Wizengamot para saber su próximo movimiento aunque Sirius imaginaba que en parte era para tener un descanso de Walburga quien, dicho sea de paso, se paró en dirección a Sirius.

—¿Has pensado qué harás con tu título de Lord Black una vez que seas liberado, Sirius? —definitivamente Sirius no sabía si sentirse más raro de que su madre le hablase o de que presupone que iba a ser liberado porque no era culpable. Dudo antes de responder porque evidentemente la implicación de la pregunta era lo que le importaba a su madre que pasaría con ella y con Grimmauld Place, si la dejaría vivir en ella o si Sirius mismo iba a vivir en la casa.

—Francamente no lo sé, estaba tan feliz de pensar en mi libertad y en ver a Harry que solo pensé en una cosa: cuando fuera liberado, investigaría dónde está Harry y reclamaría la custodia de Harry. No he pensado que hacer con Grimmauld Place, no he pensado que hacer con sus habitantes.

Su madre parecía nerviosa por primera vez en años— Sirius, es la casa de la familia Black y yo… yo no tengo otro hogar, yo…

Sirius considero darle un descanso a su madre— Puedes ir con tu padre —y Sirius sabía que su madre odiaba ir donde Pollux Black porqué sí Walburga era una persona que pocos soportaban Pollux Black era el doble de despreciable que su hija—, pero aún así déjame pensar qué haré, Regulus necesita un lugar a donde ir aunque quiero aclarar que no iré a ninguna casa donde no aceptan a Harry 

Ted lo interrumpió cuando el nombre de Harry fue escuchado— Hablando de Harry, Sirius ¿qué harás si Harry está en una familia amorosa que lo recogió con buenas intenciones? Es decir Harry puede ser aún muy pequeño pero alejar a un niño de una familia amorosa para llevarlo a vivir con un desconocido (porque, aunque fuiste parte de su vida, Harry era tan pequeño cuando te dejo de ver que probablemente no te recuerda) puede ser muy traumático para él y muy doloroso para la familia que lo ha cuidado por dos años, más aún si no lo están haciendo por Dumbledore si no porque querían tener un hijo.

Y, de la misma manera que no sabía que haría con el hogar de su infancia porque no lo había pensado, Sirius no sabía qué haría si eso llegara a pasar, no se había detenido a pensar que si bien Dumbledore era un imbécil, la familia que había cuidado a Harry podía no tener malas intenciones y pensando que si Harry no había sido visto en el mundo mágico podía ser que, incluso, fuera una familia squib o muggle (es decir nadie sabía si Dumbledore lo había entregado a una familia, a una persona directamente o si, inclusive, lo había dejado en un orfanato…) que amaba a Harry.

Sirius dudó antes de responder pero se obligó a hacerlo— Supongo que llegaría a un acuerdo, aún soy su padrino y tal vez podría visitarlo los fines de semana, quedarme con él en veranos… algo, si esas personas pudieran cuidarlo mejor de lo que yo lo haría, si esas personas lo amarán como Lily, James y yo… podría ser lo mejor para él —Ted lo miró con simpatía mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro.

Un auror entró interrumpiendo en el cuarto—: Sirius Black, el juicio ha sido reanudado.

Sirius suspiró mientras caminaba, esperaba que el uso del _veritaselum_ juntó a sus recuerdos sirvieran como prueba suficiente. Una vez que se sentó, la ministra Bagnold se paró mirando a Sirius—: Una vez analizadas las pruebas y tomando en cuenta que el acusado aceptó declarar bajo _veritaselum_ procedo a declarar que Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black, fue encontrado por el Wizengamot...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry miraba a su primo con dolor mientras se sobaba su mano, ciertamente le dolía demasiado después de que Dudley se la pisará porque _estorbaba su paso para ir a ver al gran perro negro frente a su casa_ y sabía que ir con su tía Petunia o con su tío Vernon no iba a ser la mejor opción ya que, seguramente, lo regañarian cuando Dudley inventara que eso no había pasado así o simplemente le recordarian que poco les importaba pero, de cualquier forma, esperaría hasta que fuera a la escuela seguramente podría fingir que se había lastimado allí y la maestra le llevaría a la enfermería. 

Suspiro mientras se dirigía a su cuarto bajo las escaleras, ya había terminado sus labores del día así que tal vez sí dormía podía evitar que le doliera la mano tanto, mientras abría su puerta se escuchó el timbre de su casa seguido del grito de su tía para que abriera la puerta así que se apresuró a hacerlo, con suerte, si era una visita su tía lo dejaría dormir o, si tenía mucha suerte, le revisará la mano para que todos vieran lo buena que era al cuidar un _freak_ como él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Abraxas es mencionado por Draco al profesor Slughorn en el Príncipe Mestizo y para mi se da a entender que murió a una edad que Draco lo recordará so supuse que murió antes del 96 pero evidentemente después del 81 y que tuvo un lugar en el Wizengamot.  
> *La verdad no se me ocurre ningún otro miembro del Wizengamot pero suponiendo que Theseus se vuelva alguien importante supongo que como auror (y tal vez incluso jefe de), de una familia que por lo que he recopilado es sangre pura y posiblemente alguien importante por su participación en la guerra contra Grindelwald bien puede ser parte del jurado.


	3. Hola Prongslet, soy Patfood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡El primer encuentro de Harry y Sirius luego de la fatídica noche del 81 es ahora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que el capitulo no quedó tan cool como me hubiera gustado 

Harry apenas podía creer la suerte que tenía, un momento había estado con la mano herida mientras abría la puerta y al otro un señor con un gracioso sombrero y un largo abrigo* muy curioso había entrado por la puerta acompañado de un hombre con una camiseta que decía Queen junto a un escudo y jeans quien al verlo empezó a sollozar y abrazarlo mientras susurraba  _ pronglest  _ lo que había atraído a sus tíos al escuchar el ruido para a su terminar en cómo estaba ahora.

—¿Quién es usted? —Harry pensó que nunca había visto a su tío Vernon tan enojado con alguien que visitaba su casa, siempre que una visita les llegaba generalmente era amable y servicial nunca les gritaba y nunca parecía un toro apunto de atacar.

El señor del sombrero gracioso miró a Vernon mientras fruncia el ceño— Soy de parte del Ministerio de Magia y…

—¡Se exactamente quien es usted! —gritó tío Vernon jalando al pequeño Harry para apartarlo del señor que lo abrazaba ante la vista irritada de este y Harry  _ casi  _ podía jurar que escuchó un gruñido provenir del mismo—. Nosotros no queremos nada que ver con los de su clase, hemos cuidado al niño y el anciano… —dudó en saber su nombre viendo a su esposa para que le ayudará.

Tía Petunia miró a los dos hombres antes de continuar—: Dumbledore nos dio al muchacho para nuestro cuidado hasta que tuviera once años y recibiera su carta o Dumbledore viniera por él y —agregó con una sonrisa burlona al ver la mirada enojada del señor que había abrazado a Harry— como evidentemente no tiene once años ni ustedes son Dumbledore no se lo pueden llevar.

Harry miró a su tía y tío mientras se preguntaba porqué si esos señores venían a alejarlo de ellos como tantas veces habían pedido no simplemente se deshacían de él y lo mandaban lejos pero antes de que pudiera pensar más el señor que lo había abrazado habló.

—Dumbledore no tiene competencias legales para decidir quién es el guardián de Harry —miró duramente a los Dursley antes de tomar la mano de Harry y este podía sentir que conocía esos ojos grises de algún lugar—: Prongslet, ¿te acuerdas de mi? —Harry quiso decir que no, que el señor estaba equivocado porque él se llamaba Harry no  _ Prongslet  _ y tal vez por eso no se acordaba de él—, soy yo, soy  _ Patfood _ —el señor lo dijo como si eso debiese significar algo para Harry y aunque quería decir que no lo recordaba no pudo evitar recordar una risa infantil mientras un voz lo incitaba a seguir volando y otra, una mujer, le gritaba a  _ James  _ que detuviera a  _ Patfood  _ antes de que Harry se lastimara. 

—¡Eres mi papá! —y aunque tía Petunia había dicho que su padre estaba muerto y no entendía porque si estaba vivo lo dejó con los Dursley (aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con ese tal Dumblu… ¿Dumblodere?) pero también tía Petunia había dicho que nadie quería llevarlo consigo y ni lo amaban pero aquí estaba este señor que solo con verlo había llorado pidiendo perdón por algo que ni Harry sabía que era y claramente quería estar con él.

Sin embargo el mundo de Harry se agrieto un poco cuando el señor  _ Padfoot  _ negó con una sonrisa rota—: No soy tu padre, Harry, pero —agregó al ver la sonrisa de Harry caer— soy tu padrino y ¿sabes que significa eso? —Harry negó desilusionado de que no fuera su padre—, significa que Lily y James, tus padres, querían que si algo les pasara vivieras conmigo y no—volteo a ver a los Dursley pero sin apartar la mano de Harry— con las personas que Lily menos quería ver en el mundo con las manos sobre su hijo.

—¡No te llevaras al muchacho, no nos arriesgaremos a que Dumbledore nos quite ese maldito din..! —tío Vernon pareció haber hablado de más porque inmediatamente tía Petunia lo calló con un golpe en sus costillas.

—¿El maldito din que? —exclamó el señor del sombrero chistoso anotando en una hoja que Harry no había reparado con una pluma, literalmente una pluma, muy grande.

—¡No me interesa Dumbledore ni lo que les haya dado! —Padfoot jaló a Harry para abrazarlo nuevamente antes de separarse—: ¿Harry quieres vivir conmigo? Sé que has estado viviendo con tus tíos por dos años pero un tribunal decidió que deberías vivir conmigo pero —agrego mirando al señor de sombrero gracioso que asintió dándole una mirada a los Dursley crítica— si quieres puedes seguir viendolos…

Harry miró entre toda la gente que había en la habitación es decir era cierto que el señor Patfood era un desconocido pero él parecía tener buenas intenciones y un tribunal había dejado que Harry estuviera con él y confiaba en que un tribunal no se equivocaría además que podía sentir una calma cuando el señor  _ Patfood  _ lo tocaba como una caricia pequeña, se sentía como imaginaba que se sentía cuando Dudley era mimado por tía Petunia mientras lo dormía.

—Si mi mamá y mi papá querían que me quedara contigo y un tribunal opino lo mismo yo… quiero irme contigo* —Harry sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa de los dos señores—, además ¡sé cocinar… bueno puedo cuidar la comida mientras se calienta… pero sé barrer, limpiar y trapear… y puedo cuidar las plantas! —Harry se preocupo cuando los dos adultos parecían francamente atemorizados. 

—¿Sabes que…? —el señor Padfoot lo miró mientras podía volver a escuchar un gruñido venir de él—. ¡Te pensé muchas cosas pero no esto, Petunia, Lily dijo que la odiabas pero tiene tres años y te aseguro que no has educado a tu hijo a hacer lo mismo! ¿Te lo quieres quedar para tratarlo como un esclavo? ¡¿Estás anotando esto Shacklebolt?! —miró el hombre que ahora tenía un nombre mientras esté anotaba con una expresión claramente disgustada.

—¡El engendro mató a mi hermana! ¡Si no hubiera nacido ella no hubiera muerto! —tía Petunia gritó haciendo que Harry sintiera un tirón en el corazón… ¿sus padres habían muerto por su culpa? 

—¿Yo los maté? —murmuró apunto de llorar mirando a Patfood quien lo atrajo en un abrazo para subirlo y acomodarlo en la cadera de Padfoot.

—¡No fue la culpa de Harry, fue la culpa de un mago loco que se creyó una profecía y un mago idiota oscuro que también cayó en ella! ¡Me llevaré a Harry y esto está decidido! —Padfoot lo bajó al suelo mientras sacaba una vara de su pantalón apuntando a los Dursley— Harry ve a tu cuarto por cualquier cosa que quieras conservar, si no hay nada que quieras conservar no es un problema podemos comprar más —Harry asintió sin ver la mirada que sus tíos compartieron mientras palidecía al verlo ir a la alacena bajo la escalera.

—Harry, ca-ca-cariño tu habitación está arriba recuerda —tía Petunia hablo como si no hubiera insinuado hace menos de tres minutos que Harry era odiado por que para ella era el culpable de la muerte de su hermana.

—Mi habitación es debajo de las escaleras —Harry no entendió la razón por la que su tía decía eso, arriba solo vivía la familia Dursley y como Harry no era un Dursley no podía vivir arriba. Sintió a Padfoot tensarse tras suyo.

—¡Eres una maldita perra, Petunia! —grito Patfood mientras tío Vernon se lanzaba hacía él evitando que este, a su vez, se lanzara contra tía Petunia. El señor que veía con Patfood arrojó a Harry tras él.

—¡No puedes venir a mi casa, intentar llevarte al niño y luego pretender golpear a mi esposa y decirle perra! —rugió tío Vernon a su vez que Padfoot sonrió diciendo algo entre dientes que, de alguna manera que Harry no sabía que era posible, puso a un pug demasiado obeso en lugar de tía Petunia

—Ahora no solo le digo perra, lo es —se río mientras tío Vernon se ponía morado de ira.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —preguntó Harry asombrado mientras un “¡¿Que carajos!?” sonó de la boca de tío Vernon y un “Lord Black” sonó del otro hombre.

—Vamos Kingsley sólo los estoy haciendo ser exteriormente lo que es interiormente. 

—¡Me vas a regresar a mi esposa AHORA! —tío Vernon rugió antes de intentar arremeter contra Patfood antes de que este agitara el palo que tenía y tío Vernon, quien se arrojaba contra Patfood, había desaparecido para dar lugar a un cerdo que azotó con un fuerte golpe contra el piso. 

—¡Lord Black, está reunión sólo se trataba de conciliación y de ver en qué situación se encontraba Harry para decidir en conjunto con los servicios sociales muggles quien tendría su custodia! Si intenta hacer algo más que ponga en peligro mi trabajo y el estatuto secreto no me importara que tan Lord seas porque te lanzaré  _ desmaius  _ para llevarte lejos de allí y yo mismo le diré a los servicios que sí los Dursley son unos incompetentes es evidente que tú no estás preparado para cuidar un niño si no puedes dejar de responder como si estuvieras en Hogwarts como un verdadero merodeador* —dicho esto el señor agito un palo diferente al de Padfoot haciendo que donde estaban los animales aparecieran sus tíos.

—¡Woa, ¿cómo lo hiciste en serio?! —Harry estaba extasiado mientras miraba eso, recordaba tantas veces que los Dursley habían dicho que la magia no era real, que las cosas extrañas no pasaban.

—¡Con magia claro! —Padfoot respondió sonriendo aún más cuando noto a los Dursley alejarse lo más posible de él. 

—¿Magia? Tío Vernon dice que la magia no existe —respondió Harry sin mirar como su tío parecía palidecer hasta lo imposible.

—… Yo quisé… —tío Vernon fue cortado por Sirius.

—¿No sabes que eres un mago?... ¿Harry… tan siquiera sabes porque tus padres murieron?

Pesé a que Harry ignoró como sus tíos se voltearon a ver horrorizados entre ellos al ver que Harry iba a responder—: Borrachos en un accidente en auto tratando de deshacerse de mí —aunque Harry ahora no estaba tan seguro de lo último. 

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —volteo a ver a Shacklebolt— ¡Me importa un bledo lo que quieras hacer después de esto pero estoy decidido a que Harry no pasara un segundo más aquí! —Padfoot gritó encolerizado mientras miraba a Petunia y Vernon y antes de que Harry pudiera entender que había pasado solo escucho a Padfoot decir algo en un idioma que estaba seguro no era inglés y una luz que golpeo ambos Dursley antes de que cayeran  _ dormidos  _ quiso suponer al oír a Shacklebolt exclamar un  _ Lord Black  _ y a Padfoot decir que  _ no estaban muertos _ —. Y sólo para aclarar, Harry —Padfoot lo agarró por los hombros—, después te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber de tus padres desde que comida les gustaba, su color favorito, en que te pareces a cada uno… pero por ahora debes saber que tus padres no murieron en un accidente de auto, no se querían deshacer de ti (Merlín, te amaban como no tienes idea) y menos eran unos borrachos… todo lo que los Dursley te hayan dicho alguna vez puedes considerarlo mentira. 

—Bien —Shacklebolt suspiró— si no quieres hacer nada que logre que me despidan como dañar a otros muggles saquemos al niño de aquí. ¿Serías tan amable de ir por tus cosas, Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es una túnica evidentemente pero Harry siendo tan pequeño lo ve como un abrigo extraño que es la definición más cercana que le puede dar y aunque sé que Kingsley es muy bueno vistiendo se como muggle supongo que al principio no y además iban con los Dursley quienes conocen de la magia. 
> 
> *Siendo sincera admitamos que considerando que los Dursley evidentemente no querían a Harry y él al ver a la única persona que además de conocer a sus padres (y que conoce a sus tíos) lo veo a los 3 años como un cachorrito abandonado y maltratado que buscará amor a la primera mano que lo acaricie por lo que para mi no se me hace raro ni loco pensar que tomé la oportunidad de irse del lado de los Dursley 
> 
> *Merodeador aparte de alguien que husmea o vaga por un lugar se refiere a alguien que lo hace con malas intenciones y leí en algún lugar que la palabra inglesa para Merodeador también se puede usar para referirse a un asaltante así Kingsley se refiere a Merodeador como abusivo por cómo se comportan en Hogwarts. 
> 
> Por cierto: sí, en el fic se utilizarán los apodos en inglés de los merodeadores (más que nada porque me gusta más como suenan así y porque leo más fics en inglés que español por lo que me acostumbre a leerlos en inglés) y Prongslet para Harry (aunque a veces sí lo llamaran cachorro) 
> 
> Por cierto 2: Tiene rato que no leo los libros so igual cuando no recuerdo algo bien lo busco en algún wiki de HP o así por lo que si ven una incongruencia siempre se aceptan sus comentarios para cambiarlo a menos que yo especifique al final en alguna nota que aunque está mal si viéramos en el canon me tomé la licencia creativa por el bien del fic de cambiarlo. Ah también intento mantener esto en el español más neutro posible pero soy de México por lo que si ven un regionalismo lo siento <\3
> 
> Por cierto por 3: Si me salte algún * también diganme.
> 
> Por cierto por 4: Gracias por sus comentarios, los responderé en cuanto pueda porque por alguna razón mi celular no me deja contestarlos y debo esperar a entrar en la computadora o por otro dispositivo.
> 
> Kisses <3


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, perdón por tardar tanto mi horario es horrendo en la universidad salgo de mi casita a las 5:30-6am y vuelvo hasta las 8-8:30pm basicamente todos los días e intentó ser la mejor alumna porque el semestre pasado ha sido mi peor promedio en toda mi vida, quiero una beca y necesito subir mi promedio con un 9.2 este semestre; las primeras dos semanas estuvo de locos porque nos ajustaron una clase que estaba de una forma en mi horario pero mi profesor pidió un cambio pero aún así nos dio incluso el día que no debía darnos dos semanas and… fuck y no he tenido dinero para comprarme el teclado que quiero para poder escribir en mis ratos libres en la universidad (además de hacer tareas así más rápido porque aunque hay computadoras en la escuela que podría usar a veces tengo que escoger entre comer y usarlas y prefiero comer), anyway voy a intentar organizarme mejor para poder escribir más <3 porque ya se acomodo mi horario y el próximo mes me vuelven a acomodar mi horario y queda mejor porque me da una hora más para dormir y así el día que tengo libre no lo usaré solamente para dormir.

Sirius no creía que alguna vez volvería a ver a Harry pero allí estaban a una semana de rescatarlo de los Dursley y casi un mes desde que lo sacaron de Azkaban, Harry estaba dormido en la cama de uno de los muchos cuartos de visitas que había estado ocupando desde que fue liberado oficialmente en la mansión Malfoy, le hubiera gustado tener su propia casa pero no había querido volver a la casa Black: demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor, demasiada aura oscura para criar a un niño tan puro como Harry además tampoco quería estar solo tan pronto y, si era sincero, tampoco quería encargarse de Harry solo porque lo amaba pero no sabía nada de criar a un niño y, aunque todos dijeran que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, no era lo mismo cuidar de un bebé que de un niño que ya tiene un poco de consciencia y aun más no era lo mismo cuando cuidaba a un más pequeño Harry a sabiendas que si no sabía que hacer siempre podría devolverlo a James o Lily a saber que estaba solo en ésto. Cissy y Lucius habían puesto a su disposición a su elfo nana para que cuidara de Harry, lo que era gran ventaja aunque este realmente no soliera dar problemas: si Sirius le hubiera pedido que se quedará en un rincón parado contra la pared sin hacer un solo ruido sabía que Harry lo haría, no hacía berrinches, comía sus verduras (y por la cara y constante lucha entre los Malfoy y Draco para que las comiera suponía que eso era en sí mismo una victoria) y era amable con otros niños que solían pasar tiempo con los Malfoy como Blaise Zanbini y Pansy Parkinson (los que, para suerte de Sirius, eran amables con el niño pese a ser mestizo), compartía todo lo que le habían dado y daba gracias por todo era un ángel en miniatura. 

Miró la carta que tenía frente a él pensando en qué momento olvido contactar a Remus, sabía que con todo el ajetreo entre donde vivir, encontrar a Harry, rescatarlo, todo el papeleo muggle y mágico para obtener la custodia total de Harry y vivir como un hombre libre no había pensado en eso mucho pero al ver la carta que llegó no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara… Remus y él no habían hablado si no era por obligación durante casi medio año antes que los Potter fueran asesinados porque él llegó a creer genuinamente que Remus podría tener una doble vida al empezar a ver otros hombres lobos, su relación (que siempre había sido incierta y variaba entre sentirse como una relación amorosa, una de amigos y sexo casual) se había agriado al punto que no sabía cómo se sentiría volver a incluir a Remus a su vida pero Harry estaba allí y él merecía tener a su tío Moony a su lado y Remus tenía derecho a ver a Harry tanto, o más que Sirius, desde que por los pensamientos de Sirius si bien James jamás se negó a pasar tiempo con el lobo era evidente que tenía una preferencia por Sirius en la pelea, lo que llevó a que las veces que Remus pudo ver a Harry se redujeron a sólo las explicitamente necesarias. 

Rasgó el papel con nervios, no sabía que iba a estar en esa carta o si debería leerla con Harry tan cerca y una botella de Whisky de fuego tan lejos aunque, al final, la sacó apreciandola como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo: la letra parecía fluida, no escrita con cólera y era una carta de buen tamaño así que tenía esperanza.

Querido Sirius

Lamento no haberte contactado antes… supe cuando fuiste declarado inocente: felicidades… quisiera decir que siempre creí en ti pero… eso es parte del porqué no había escrito antes… hasta hace unas semanas no eras más que el asesino de nuestro mejor amigos, un maldito que lo había vendido a un enfermo como Quien-tú-sabes sin importarte que James era como un hermano o Harry, podrás entender que despertar un día y darte cuenta que no todo es como lo habías pensado no es fácil. 

Ya que he mencionado a Harry quería pedirte que me dejarás verlo. Dumbledore solo me dijo que estaba en buenas manos, que no lo podía cuidar porque nadie confiaría en que un hombre lobo para cuidar a un niño, que mis lunas llenas eran puntos débiles porque nos podían atacar cuando no tuviera razón o estuviera débil, que no era seguro que lo fuera a buscar porque seguramente los Mortifagos sospechaban que yo sabía donde estaba y me podían intentar interceptar para intentar sacarme su ubicación, que esperará un año más o hasta que fuera seguro… nunca supe cuánto tiempo pasaría para verlo y mi lobo pide ver al cachorro de su manada, perdió tres integrantes en un día y uno traicionó a la manada; Dumbledore no entiende que sus palabras calman al hombre, no a la bestia que necesita oler a su cachorro para saber que está bien cuando menos.

Quisiera volver a verte también… necesitamos hablar. No quiero decirlo todo en carta, hay cosas que solo deberíamos hablar en persona.

Entenderé si no quieres verme, pero te pido ver a Harry solo una vez, deja que mi lobo se tranquilice aunque luego no pueda verlo más, deja que sepa que su cachorro está vivo. Sea cual sea tú decisión déjame saberla. 

Remus

Sirius no sabe qué hacer, cómo ha pasado desde que salió de Azkaban dónde su mayor decisión era si llorar por sus amigos en forma de perro o de humano pero sabe que debe responderle a Remus, quien fue muy amable al darle opción aunque seguramente el lobo está luchando por simplemente tomar a Harry y comprobar que está bien, ni siquiera sabe cómo ha durado tanto tiempo sin intentarlo…. Dumbledore era un idiota si pensaba que con palabras podría controlar al lobo, el lobo quería saber de su manda (o lo que quedaba de ella) aunque le dolía pensar que él pudo darle la espalda a Remus pero el lobo jamás dejó de quererlo porque de no ser así no pediría verlo, pediría a Harry, no a Sirius y Sirius dudaba que se mereciera que el lobo lo quisiera después de que por su culpa este no había visto a Harry mucho, después de dudar de él como si no supiera que eran su manada y el lobo jamás abandonaría a su manada o la traicionaria, más con un cachorro tan pequeño en ella que dependía de sus padres. 

Toma una decisión rápida mientras garabatea una respuesta corta pero concisa, Remus lo ha dicho hay cosas que deben hablar en persona y cosas que se pueden decir en carta. 

~~~~~~~~

Sirius no puede evitar sentirse emocionado por ver a Remus, están en una cafetería que solían visitar en el Londres muggle cercana al Caldero chorreante que ha escogido por razones muy simples: Remus siempre amó el chocolate de ese lugar y no quiere llevar a Harry al mundo mágico aún, rodeado de personas que lo tratarán como un héroe sin que el niño entienda nada o se vea abrumado, un día tendrá que decirle que significa su nombre en el mundo mágico, que el día que más le duele a Harry y a él es el día más feliz para el mundo mágico pero aún es demasiado joven y prefiere que crezca para que lo pueda asimilar mejor. 

Harry sigue comiendo una tarta de duraznos que le ha comprado juntó a una bebida de chocolate caliente con crema batida (y, solo ahora mirando como se vuelve un poco más nerviosos, piensa que eso será suficiente para que necesite una buena sesión de juegos para cansarlo o no lo dormirá porque es mucha azúcar) lo hace con cuidado, disfrutando y a Sirius le rompe el corazón pensar que hasta hace un mes su ahijado no podía vivir cosas así, le ha contado que podía comer más siempre que Duddley no quisiera su plato cuando salían o podía obtener lo más barato del menú así que, aunque no quiere sobrepasarse, cada que puede intenta consentirlo y darle lo que quiera o más porque sabe que James sería igual, no convertiría a su hijo en un mocoso mimado como el mismo James fue pero le daría todo lo que pueda y un poco más si Lily lo permitiera.

Suspira mirando su americano, Harry no preguntó mucho cuándo me dijo que se encontrarían con un amigo de Sirius y su padre, solo se puso feliz de conocer a alguien más que quisiera conocerlo y que haya conocido a sus padres y Sirius sabe que es así de simple para que Harry tenga un buen concepto de Remus, es un niño falto de amor y lo comprobó cuando Sirius no necesito más que un "Soy tu Padrino y vengo a llevarte a vivir conmigo, lejos de los Dursley" para sacarlo de ese lugar donde había vivido durante dos años aún cuando hizo todo su escándalo previo a sacarlo. 

La puerta sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente entrar a lo que Sirius levantó su cabeza mirando como cada vez que la puerta sonaba esperando ver a Remus… justo como ahora. 

Remus se mira nervioso, volteando para intentar localizar a Sirius y Harry. Harry lo mira al ver que Sirius se ha quedado congelado viéndolo, toda su valentía de verlo se espumo cuando este entró y la realidad golpeó a Sirius al ver a un Remus más viejo y con más heridas de las que tenía cuando dejó de verlo. 

—¿Es Remus? —Harry pregunta con cuidado, Sirius jamás le grita por interrumpirlo o preguntar pero siempre tiene miedo de que un día sea demasiado y Sirius se desespere de él. 

Sirius asiente tragando saliva antes de gritar un débil— Remus —haciendo que el lobo se volteé en su dirección iluminando su rostro y Sirius desearía saber por cuál de los dos se le iluminó el rostro. 

—Sirius —el murmuró suena mientras el lobo llega a la mesa. 

Y a Harry le hubiera gustado quedarse callado, porque se ve que es un momento de adultos, porque tío Vernon siempre le dijo que se debía callar cuando los adultos hablan, porque se puede sentir la tensión pero lo que Sirius llama la magia en su interior se retuerce al ver a Remus cómo lo hizo cuando Sirius, después de sacarlo de la casa de los Dursley, le contó quien era y que Harry era un mago y no puede detener un tío Moony salir de su boca aunque no sepa que significa pero parece ser importante porque Remus lo voltea a ver con los ojos abiertos y parece que va a lagrimear si alguien dice algo más mientras Sirius solo dice un "Ah al tío Moony si lo reconoce tu magia pero a tu padrino no" aunque no parece geninuamente enojado. 

—¿Sabes quien soy? —Remus pregunta mientras se acerca a él. 

—¿Tío Moony? —Harry no sabe a ciencia cierta quien es, pero parece que tío Moony es la respuesta correcta porque con un rápido acentimiento de Sirius el mencionado tío Moony le abraza, puede oír un suave gruñido y en su interior una paz y protección que no ha sentido ni con los Malfoy, ni con Sirius.

—Remus, creo que su interior ha recordado al lobo —Sirius lo dice bajo, no olvida que están en una cafetería muggle donde no pueden hablar tan libremente de magia. La mesera los mira como preguntando si ya es momento de ir a la mesa con mayor privacidad que Sirius apartó, Sirius asiente mirando a Remus oler discretamente a Harry y por algunos momentos parece más el lobo que el humano confirmando que su cachorro está bien. 

—Aparté otra mesa donde podamos hablar con más tranquilidad, Remus —el lobo levanta la cabeza asintiendo pero no parece querer despegarse de su cachorro y Harry no parece incómodo con Remus así que la pregunta es natural— ¿Harry te molestaría si Remus te carga a donde vamos? —el niño niega mientras se aferra a Remus mientras esté lo lleva siguiendo a la mesera y Sirius le ayuda a llevar el plato de Harry mientras ella lleva las bebidas. 

Cuando llegan a la otra mesa, donde no hay ningún comensal a la vista y está medio encerrada en una cabina, mira a Remus mientras deja a Harry en su silla y el mensaje es claro: Hoy es el día para hablar de Harry, un día Remus y él deberán hablar de su relación y donde quedó, si retomarla o dejarla, pero deberán estar solos para eso porque justo ahora tiene frente a sí a un lobo que está tranquilo por ver a su manada y a un niño impaciente por saber más del lobo y no es el momento de amargar esa estampa. 


	5. Una reunión de viejos amantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa que había olvidado mencionar, los primeros capítulos serán sobre la construcción de la relación Sirius-Remus, Remus-Harry y Harry-Remus-Sirius además de algunos entre Harry-Draco, Harry-others y ya como por el 7-10 serán como cosas más esporádicas entre estos primeros capítulos y que entre a Hogwarts. Ahora una enormeee disculpa por aparecer luego de un mes (irónicamente ya tenía las actualizaciones casi completas pero aún así no tenía tiempo ni para terminarlas) pero tuve problemas con una profesora así que me la cambiaron y me cambiaron mi horario, luego otra materia también se acabó el semestre para ella y tenía que entregar el proyecto final y, en resumen, la universidad es una perra perooo ahora ya está organizado mi horario dejandome dormir más de 4 horas la mayoría de los días así que ya mi horario me permitirá actualizar más seguido, aunque eso no importa mucho ahora porque mi universidad cancelo clases presenciales por el coronavirus y ¿qué otra cosa haré durante la cuarentena del coronavirus si no es escribir para dejarles al menos otros 8 capítulos (no prometo nada pero es mi propósito) o los suficientes para una actualización semanal (que voy a dejar programada) hasta fin de curso (que si el coronavirus no hace de las suyas será en Junio)? También me faltan contestar sus comentarios, que los amó pero a veces entre tanto que tengo en la cabeza terminó por olvidar responderlos. Se me cuidan durante la cuarentena si su país está en una y no olviden lavar sus manitas con agua y con jabón como Pimpon y no salir si estan enfermitos por su propio bien y el de otros <3 y no hacer compras masivas de papel higiénico porque eso no les va a salvar de nada.

Sirius no esperaba que el día donde él y Remus debían hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado alrededor de ellos iba a llegar tan rápido. Había pasado un mes desde que Harry y Remus se conocieron, Remus solía visitarlo cada semana y llevarlo a un parque bajo la vigilancia de Dobby, un joven elfo de los Malfoy que tenía una gran fascinación por Harry, y ellos no habían hablado más allá de saludos cordiales. Hasta que Sirius había escuchado a Harry decirle que Remus parecía un poco más gruñón y había escuchado un gruñido salir de él como si fuera un animal y Sirius se había percatado de que no sabía dónde pasaría Remus la luna llena, ni cómo había sobrevivido a las lunas llenas que habían pasado desde que se habían dejado porque con James escondiéndose, Peter siendo una mierda y él peleado con Remus no creía que Remus hubiera pasado una luna llena en los últimos tres años con alguien. Así que, aprovechando que Harry aún no regresaba de su visita a San Mungo con el medibrujo pediatra y que Sirius se había quedado para dormir un poco pensando que en la noche quería quedarse un poco en San Mungo viendo a su hermano (quien aún, para desgracia de todos) no había despertado, le pidió a Remus que si podía llegar un poco antes a la cafetería donde se reencontraron y donde era su punto de encuentro para dejar y recoger a Harry.

—Estoy segura que la azúcar se disolvió cuando giraste la cuchara en el café por décima vez —Cindy, la hija de la dueña del local y la camarera de la cafetería que siempre atendía a Sirius y Remus, le sonrió mientras llegaba con el pastel que había pedido para Remus—. Vamos… has visto a Remus por cinco veces antes y fueron amigos en su infancia, mamá siempre recuerda cuando venían aquí con los padres de Harry ¿porque estas tan nervioso? 

Sirius quiso decir que no estaba nervioso pero su pierna que agitaba moviendo la mesa decía lo contrario así que solo miro a la joven—: Tengo que hablar con Remus de algo… y yo… —decide tomar café para evitar hablar más porque no sabe que tanto le debería de contar a la chica.

—Remus parece quererte lo suficiente para saber tu bebida favorita, venir a verte cada semana y que sus ojos brillan cuando te mira… sea lo que sea que quieres decirle, estoy segura que los veré en una semana sentados aquí, juntos.

Y justo en ese momento Remus decide aparecer luciendo tan nervioso como la primera vez que se volvieron a ver. Cindy le sonríe mientras se encuentra con Remus y le toma su orden antes de que este vaya a sentarse. 

—¿Está todo bien con Harry? —la pregunta sale en cuanto Cindy se retira y Remus se acerca a la mesa donde Sirius se encuentra.

Sirius lo mira intentando ser optimista como Cindy—: Sí… o al menos Narcissa no me ha avisado de nada malo desde que se fueron con el medibrujo —Remus lo mirá como lo hizo cuando se enteró que vivía con los Malfoy y que dejaba a Harry convivir con ellos y con niños como Pansy Parkinson, cuyo padre es sabido que era mortifago.

—No puedo terminar de entender tu decisión de confiar la vida de tu ahijado en manos de un mortifago —y Sirius recuerda que Harry mencionó un Remus más gruñón ya que puede sentir al lobo hablando a través del humano y no es raro pensando en la luna llena.

—Ya te lo explique: entre las tres hermanas Black, Narcissa no estaba tan mal como Bellatrix aunque no era como Andrómeda o como yo; además Narcissa y yo lo hemos hablado y sabemos que muchos de los magos cuyos brazos están marcados no tenían una mayor opción porque sus familias no se las dieron o pensaron que Voldemort era lo correcto, muchos no eran mayores que Regulus cuando tomaron la marca o eran más estables que Bellatrix. Los Malfoy confiaban en Voldemort y querían protegerse a ellos y a Draco, no puedes culparlos por ellos, la gente toma malas decisiones pero no puedes culparlos toda la vida si se han arrepentido y quieren reformar su camino —al menos, se dice Sirius, no cuando ha visto los ojos de Lucius cuando mira a Harry y Draco y sabe que si tuviera que pedirle a alguien cuidar a Harry lo haría a los Malfoy sin dudar: Lucius con esa mirada que dice que, aunque a veces actúa como si no le importará, Harry se ha ganado un lugar en su corazón y Narcissa que protege a Harry como una dragona a sus huevos. 

El lobo no parece convencido pero asiente para dejarlo pasar—: ¿Si no es de Harry de que venimos a hablar?

Sirius toma valor de un lugar que ni él mismo sabía que existía hasta ahora para poder hablar—: De algo que hemos evitado hablar desde que nos reunimos por primera vez. Remus… sé que nuestra relación se acabó cuando empecé a dudar de ti pero entiende… eran tiempos de guerra…

—¿Tiempos de guerra? —el lobo susurró, porque Remus jamás sería así, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente—. Yo hubiera tenido derecho de dudar de ti, Sirius, viniendo de una familia como la Black era más fácil que tú quisieras unirte a tu familia que yo quisiera unirme al hombre que me condenó a vivir cada mes como una bestia por una noche —y ese, sabía Sirius, era Remus diciendo lo que no dijo en su momento. 

—¡Había un traidor y nadie se iba a imaginar que podía ser Pettigrew, si tú hubieras estado en posici…! —Sirius se cortó cuando vio la ceja alzada de Remus.

—Estuve en tu posición, estuve allí y aún así decidí pensar que tú no ibas a traicionar a James, a traicionarme… Claramente cada quien tomó la posición en la estuvimos como quiso tomarla 

—¡Desapareciste algunas noches y luego regresabas oliendo a otros lobos! —soltó finalmente y Sirius agradeció porque había puesto un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos desde antes de que Remus llegará o alguien ya habría venido a ver qué diablos pasaba—. ¡Me preocupaba que tu parte no humana saliera a flote y no solo se trataba de nosotros, se trataba de Harry en medio de todo este lío y como su padrino debía cuidarlo, de todos, incluso de mi pareja!

Remus se río sin ánimo mientras asentía—: Dumbledore me pidió que me acercará a los lobos que aún no escogían bandos o que eran dudosos de estar con Quien-tú-sabes… quería ver si podía hacerlos parte de su ejército pero… creo que sabemos muy bien que no funcionó… no podía decir nada a nadie porque mientras más gente lo supiera y menos sospechoso me vieran los demás miembros de la orden era más evidente que estaba por ordenes de Dumbledore y no porque era un lobo asustado…

Sirius se río con el mismo ánimo que Remus anteriormente—: Esa cabra loca… ¿quién más si no era él podía arruinar mi relación…? —aunque en el fondo Sirius sabía que también había sido su culpa que esa relación no perdurará.

Remus miró a Sirius con añoranza—: Creo que Harry no fue el único para quien Dumbledore tenía un plan. Piensa esto… tú y yo separados para que nadie pudiera saber además de ti que el guardián secreto de los Potter había cambiado porque además por influencia tuya y por los temores que Dumbledore le metía a James este no me iba a contar tampoco y con la gente consiente que los tres nos habíamos alejado por lo que evidentemente yo no era el guardián… me sacó del juego para que nadie pudiera defenderte esa noche… 

Sirius miró a Remus en shock mientras analizaba lo que estaba pasando y ciertamente tenía lógica porque James confiaba en Sirius más que en nadie y con este dudando de Remus, el Potter no había dudado en no contarle a nadie lo del cambio de Guardián y Sirius había sido encarcelado sin juicio previo para decir que él no era el culpable… pero ¿por qué?

—Remus… —Sirius lo miró sin saber que decir—… esto es tan… Dumbledore tiene un propósito para Harry, pero ¿por qué hacernos eso a nosotros?

Remus miró a Sirius con una determinación que pocas veces vio en los ojos de su ex amante—: No lo sé, pero lo descubriremos. 

—¿Juntos? —Sirius se aventuró a decir, aunque sabía que no era como antes al ver a Remus negando.

—Nuestra relación terminó hace más de dos años… y que haya sido un error separarnos no quiere decir que debamos unirnos de nuevo… al menos tan rápido. Hay heridas que sanar y una confianza que ya se había perdido —agregó dejando un poco esperanzado al Black.

—Por lo pronto ¿cómo pasarás la luna, Remus? —el lobo pareció ilusionado al oír eso porque evidentemente detrás de ellos iba a ver una oferta de estar juntos y Sirius se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a dejar que el lobo pasara otra luna solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por una actualización tan corta y tan fea


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan que dije “que más tengo que hacer que escribir en la cuarentena”? Creo que de alguna manera mis profesores lo leyeron y se lo tomaron como un reto porque he tenido suficiente trabajo para estar en la compu todo el día pero sin usarla por gusto porque estoy haciendo tarea, literalmente un día me dormí cerca de las 12am y eso que estuve haciendo tarea todo el día! Nunca me había pasado eso. Anyway, ahora si juro que contestaré como en dos horas todos los comentarios porque enserio desde la última actualización casi subi el capitulo y la universidad me bombardeo con tarea.
> 
> Ahorita serán capitulos cortos, cuando entren a la escuela serán más altos.

Draco había conocido a otros niños en su vida: Blaise, Theo, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy (quien pasaba la mitad o más del tiempo que estaba en Reino Unido en la mansión Malfoy) pero ninguno como Harry Potter. Harry era curioso, a veces comía como si fuera la primera y última vez que vería un plato de comida en mucho tiempo, no parecía igual de mimado (cómo Tonks le solía decir a Draco) que todos sus amigos, no parecía querer a sus tíos con los que había vivido ni la mitad de lo que Draco quería a los pavo reales de su padre (y eso era muy poco), llegó vistiendo ropa muy grande para él, no tenía un juguete favorito como todos sus amigos y si alguien levantaba la mano contra él o hablaba muy fuerte lloraba o se encogía en sí mismo como si tuviera miedo pero aún así le agradaba porque Harry era un gran jugador en cualquier juego que Draco quisiera jugar con él ¿Draco quería jugar al Quidditch con unas escobas para niños (regalo de su tío Sirius)? Harry jugaba con Draco sin dudar, ¿Pansy quería jugar a maquillar a alguien? Mientras Draco estaba dispuesto a morder a Pansy por salvar su cara, Harry se ofrecía para que no estuviera triste.  
—¡Debes pedirle a Dobby que haga hotcakes! —Draco nunca iba a admitir que los muggles podían hacer cosas tan buenas pero los hotcakes, como Harry les llamaba, eran fabulosos.   
—¡Pero Dobby ya dijo que ya casi estaba lista la comida! —murmuró Harry como si tuviera miedo y eso era algo más que a Draco le parecía curioso porque él sabía que Dobby no tendría problemas con cambiar el menú de ambos por un día aún si los adultos comieran algo distintos ya que, inclusive, había días dónde Pansy y él comían cosas distintas a los adultos pero también entre ellos y madre decía que ello estaba bien mientras no comieran demasiada azúcar. Así que Draco hizo lo que mejor supo hacer antes eso: infló sus mejillas en un berrinche nivel uno (como solía decir su madre a su padre entre risas).   
—Niños, ya debemos comer —Sirius los miró mientras habría la puerta del cuarto de juegos de los Malfoy sólo para encontrar a Harry mirar triste a Draco y a esté haciendo su mejor imitación de un pez globo rojo.   
—¿Puedo preguntar porque Draco se está poniendo cada vez más rojo? —al ver que ninguno de los niños respondió y, a falta de otro adulto en el lugar o Dobby, decidió que debía ser quien investigará y resolverá todo antes de que Draco pasará a otro color. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar porque la segunda opción de porque los niños se encontraban así era más difícil para él porque pocas veces había pasado: Draco y Harry estaban peleados, era inevitable para él ver que Harry había encontrado a su mejor amigo en el menor de los Malfoy y estos pocas veces habían peleado en el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo.   
—¿Harry? —se acercó a Harry porque aunque Draco no era un niño malo tendía a exagerar las cosas a su beneficio todo el tiempo y Harry solía decir las cosas de manera menos exagerada, el niño lo miró sólo para descubrir sus pequeños ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar—, ¿qué ocurrió?  
—¡Draco quiere comer hotcakes pero Dobby ya ha preparado la comida! —y eso explicaba todo. Sirius le había explicado antes a Harry que él podía pedir lo que quisiera de comer siempre que eso fuera posible de hacer pero el menor seguía pensando que si no se portaba bien sería castigado y, además, el menor no estaba acostumbrado a ser consentido si expresaba lo que quería.  
—¿Y porque no podemos comer hotcakes? —Draco preguntó rompiendo su intento de pez globo—. ¡Yo quiero HOTCAKES! —Sirius miró al niño dándose cuenta que lo prefería intentado ser un pez globo a berreando como el mocoso que a veces era.  
—¡Pero Dobby ya nos preparó comida! —Harry replicó llorando y Sirius dejó que hablaran para ver si los niños podrían resolverlo solos o necesitan ayuda—. ¡Y tía Cissy dijo que no podíamos comer mucha azúcar y… no quiero que me regañen por ser tan malagradecido con lo que me dan!   
Draco no entendía muchas cosas de Harry aunque lo quería mucho y parte de eso era su constante miedo a ser regañado por ser grosero o ser echado de la casa o ser golpeado pero sabía que él había vivido de manera distinta, su madre se lo solía decir todo el tiempo cuando se quejaba de no entender al Potter y que debía tenerle paciencia y, además, no le gustaba verlo llorar cuando tenía sus momentos y ver sus ojitos verdes apagados.  
Abrazó a Harry olvidando por un momento su enojo con Harry por prohibirle cosas—: ¿Podemos comer un poco de lo que Dobby preparó y luego pedir unos hotcakes? —Harry asintió sorbiendo su nariz mientras Draco sonreía porque sus ojos verdes habían vuelto a brillar—. ¡Vamos a comer entonces!  
Sirius sonrió al ver que ambos niños estaban bien de nuevo aunque se anotó mentalmente que debía volver a explicarle a Harry que nada le pasaría si expresa algo distinto a lo que ellos decían. Iba a ser difícil porque los Dursley habían dejado una huella en el menor muy profunda que aún con todos lo tratos de los Malfoy, de Remus y de él no había borrado.  
Draco miró a Harry mientras caminaban para el comedor, había muchas cosas que no entendía de Harry pero entendía que lo quería demasiado y que a veces podía ceder como su madre lo llamaba cuando no obtenía todo como quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo como nota los niños hablan como niños de su edad pero es más fácil escribir normal que recordar cómo escribir como ellos hablarían.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: La cuarentena es una mierda, trabaje más ahora que nunca en la escuela y materias donde dedicaba no sé cuatro horas a la semana ahora les dedique esas cuatro hora por día. Peeero bueno al fin termino mi semestre en la universidad y ya no hay más clases en linea. Love us y lo siento por la espera :C ahora si ya me voy a poner las pilas porque de igual manera no volveré a la escuela hasta septiembre (si todo va bien, roguemos que sí)

Sirius miró a su hermano menor… Regulus no había despertado después de la primera vez cuando Narcissa lo encontró aunque los medimagos hacían todo lo que podían. Incluso los mejores medimagos que el apellido Black habían podido traer habían visto a Regulus y todos concluían lo mismo: Regulus volverá despertará cuando se estabilice su magia y lo que pasó con Narcissa fue que su magia hizo que despertará momentáneamente pero su magia seguía tan débil que volvió a necesitar descansar porque algo la había afectado*.

**_Magia muy oscura_ ** había dicho una medibruja experta en maldecidos al ver a Regulus y el relicario que habían logrado encontrar por Kreacher.

—¿Lord Black va a quedarse a dormir? —Kreacher logró, de algún modo, hacer sonar ese título con repugnancia pero Sirius ya no odiaba por completo al viejo elfo doméstico al saber lo que había tenido que hacer por Regulus además de que le sorprendía la ferocidad con la que había protegido el secreto del relicario por la lealtad a Regulus ya que solo porque su madre había empezado a llorar una noche, y porque el amor a la madre de los Black era más que el amor por Regulus, Kreacher había admitido que lo tenía. 

Sirius asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin poder soportar ver a su hermano en ese estado más tiempo—: Estaré en mi habitación leyendo —con Harry al cuidado de Remus y con muchos libros que leer en busca de una respuesta para su hermano era prudente quedarse en la casa Black. Está sería su última noche intentandolo solo… no quería admitir nada ante nadie del relicario hasta que se le acabaran las opciones y, porque para su desgracia, una de las personas que probablemente sabría qué rayos era lo que Regulus tenía era Dumbledore y Sirius no estaba de humor para él o, al menos, no lo estaría hasta que este fuese su única opción.

Ya había buscado en todo lo que podía de maleficios de protección contra objetos familiares pero nada era como la magia que se sentía en el collar y, en definitiva, nada era como estaba Regulus pero Sirius sabía que Voldemort era un hombre retorcido así que tendría que buscar probablemente en literatura que incluso los Black más desquiciados como Bella nunca, o tal vez sí, hubiera tocado de la biblioteca familiar… Era sólo en momentos como ese que Sirius agradece tener una colección de libros tan raros de herencia familiar.

Regulus había querido que ese objeto fuera destruido por lo que el objeto no sólo era importante por ser una reliquia familiar (había desechado que fuera como la capa de James) sino que era importante por ser un contenedor o un seguro de algo más importante para Voldemort. Miró los libros pensando en que podrías poner en un objeto o asegurarlo con ello como para que fuera tan importante, Sirius suspiró mientras veía los libros al su alrededor sabiendo que debía buscar alguno con formas de encerrar algo dentro de un objeto, ayudaba que Regulus tuviera algunos libros no escolares en su habitación y, Sirius suponía, uno de esos podría contener información importante. Tomo uno del montón y se alegró al nota que había algunas paginas marcadas, podía no ser nada importante cómo los demás libros que ya había leído… pero podía ser de ayuda al menos.

*************************

Sirius no podía creer que al fin había encontrado lo que había en ese relicario: un horrocrux, al menos sentía que era después de leer algo parecido en el libro de Regulus. Miró a donde el goblin que lo había recibido había desaparecido y se agradeció por pensar que era una gran idea ir a Gringotts a pedir por los servicios de sus contactos para averiguar que tenía el relicario siendo que ellos manejaban una gran cantidad de objetos no dudaba que ellos pudieran tener información de cómo acabar con un horrocrux o que por un módico precio pudieran encontrar a alguien que supiera. 

Un goblin, que parecía ser el goblin lider, entro a la habitación mirando a Sirius—: Ragnarok, jefe goblin de Gringotts, mi compañero me comentó que ha traído un… singular objeto permítame preguntar ¿cómo consiguió ese horrocrux y por qué desea deshacerse de él?

Sirius decidió no mentir—: Tengo la sospecha que es de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado —y eso llamó la atención de Ragnarok a juzgar por sus ojos—, necesito confirmar que es un horrocrux y cómo ha estado afectando a una persona cercana a mi.

Ragnarok trato de no lucir tan interesado aunque se notaba que lo estaba—: ¿Cómo ha obtenido un horrocrux de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Lord Black?.

Sirius supo que estaba en lo correcto al venir primero con los goblin, viéndolo bien acaba de ser liberado de haber vendido a los Potter a Voldemort solo para llegar después con un horrocrux del asesino de estos, cualquier mago ya lo habría reportado por eso pero no los goblin—: Mi hermano menor fue un mortifago y, de alguna manera, logró obtenerlo. Una semana antes de que fuera liberado, Narcissa Malfoy le encontró en un coma mágico y poco después nuestro elfo doméstico nos reveló que mi hermano había conseguido esto antes de desaparecer… He investigado y… sospecho que esto es un horrocrux —eso era magia suficientemente retorcida para que Voldemort definitivamente la usara.

—¿Y qué pretendes trayendo eso aquí?

—Bueno, ustedes tienen contactos que podrían ayudarme a deshacerme de ellos seguramente… Estoy dispuesto a pagar muy bien por la ayuda y que todo esto quede entre nosotros porque… incluso si esto no es de él, nadie estará feliz de saber que acaban de romper su horrocrux.

Ragnarok pareció pensarlo por un momento—: Bueno —empezó despacio— la familia Black siempre ha sido un gran cliente de los goblin, me aseguraré de traer al mejor para deshacerme de esto y confirmar que es un horrocrux... aunque será tu deber averiguar si esto pertenecía a Voldemort… porque de ser así… —Ragnarok parecía incómodo mientras dejaba la frase en el aire.

—Porque de ser así podría seguir vivo —completo—, tal vez no lo suficiente vivo para ser una amenaza ahora mismo pero seguiría aquí —y eso era algo que le preocupaba a Sirius desde que pensó que podría ser porque sabía que, incluso con el horrocrux, iba a ser difícil poder demostrar que Voldemort seguía vivo porque esa noche pasaron cosas fantásticas como un bebé resistiendo un avada kedavra y un Voldemort desapareciendo sin dejar nada más que una cicatriz en Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Regulus no debía despertar en el primer episodio peeeeeero sin darme cuenta escribí que despertó así que aquí está mi intento de arreglar esto, peeeeerdon :C aun no sé si cambiar el primer episodio o dejarlo así.   
> Siganme en mi twitter: @LineBlack2, intentaré avisar las actualizaciones just no juzguen a mi yo de hace como 3 años que fue la última vez que publique.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini doble actualización por el tiempo de espera <3

El cumpleaños de Harry está cerca, a solo dos días, y en la mansión Malfoy se podía sentir. Cissy estaba preocupada por organizar una fiesta aunque había aceptado a no hacer nada como lo que le había realizado a Draco por diversas razones: a) no quiere exponer a Harry a la gente ahora (de hecho tuvieron que usar un poco de glamur para que la gente no reconociera a Harry), b) es un niño tímido que realmente apenas conoce a poca gente en el mundo mágico, c) a diferencia de Draco que disfruta la atención, Harry prefiere una fiesta más sencilla.

Sencilla no quiere decir menos lujosa a lo que a Narcissa corresponde pensar—: Ya tengo a Pansy y a Blasie en la lista, Daphne Greengrass, Tonks, Theodore Nott… ¿y estás seguro que Augusta permitirá a Neville venir? —Sirius asiente ya que realmente Augusta no sabe que también estarán los Malfoy además de que Alice y Frank eran buenos amigos de él y los Potter así que pretendía que Harry pudiera tener más amigos que solo los que las relaciones de los Malfoy le pudieran dar, es decir no pensaba que eran niños malos pero definitivamente deseaba que Harry pudiera relacionarse con gente de distintas ideologías para que no llegara a pasar que fuera influenciado por la educación de familias como la Parkinson— y ¿conseguiste el lugar? —con los goblin logrando destruir el horrocrux y con Regulus despertando luego de que el horrocrux desapareciera había empezado a ver por otra prioridad: encontrar un hogar para Harry y él, tal vez no se mudaría de manera inmediata, pero definitivamente quería encontrar un lugar para ellos en un futuro cercano (y para Remus, a quien no dejaría vivir en donde estaba por mucho tiempo).

—Un casa en Londres que los Potter tenían, está hechizada mágicamente para nadie pueda ver lo agrandada que está y bien protegida así —Narcissa asiente mientras da indicaciones a los elfos de que ayudan a Sirius, la casa tenía unos elfos que habían pertenecido a la familia Potter pero estaba seguro que un poco de ayuda no les caería mal.

—Pensé que los Potter solo tenían la casa donde habían vivido los padres de James y la casa del James —Sirius sonrió a su prima mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Fleamont nunca uso las otras casas de la familia pero los Potter tienen varias casas: según los goblin algunas sólo podrán ser dadas a Harry cuando lo lleve a reclamar su herencia… a veces me pregunto porque James fue tan idiota para no usarlas… es decir la casa de Valle de Godric era segura considerando que nadie debía de saber que ellos estarían allí… pero estoy seguro que, incluso si pudieran hallar las casas Potter, alguna es casi tan segura como la casa Black —pero, de cualquier manera, Sirius ya no quiere pensar en los “Y si…”

—Hablando de ello ¿cuando ira Harry a reclamar su herencia? —Sirius sabe que no lo necesita porque el propio Sirius es suficiente rico para no tener problemas financieros criando a Harry pero quiere darle la oportunidad de obtener todo lo que pueda de su familia, incluso pretende volver a Godric a buscar cualquier cosa rescatable de allí: fotos, cartas, ese tonto gato de Lily que puede seguir por allí, algo, lo que sea; además, sabe que los Potter tenían cosas, pero no sabe en su totalidad que tienen sabe que tienen algunas propiedades tanto en Reino Unido como en otros lugares (algunas son casas, otras son usadas como negocios y otras simplemente son terrenos) y que tienen dos bóvedas: la que dejaron para Harry si algo llegaba a pasar y la Potter; Fleamont también mencionó algo de tener activos en algunos negocios y acciones en otros pero Sirius no sabe en su totalidad*

—Hice una cita mañana a primer hora para que no haya gente en el callejón además que debo llevar a Regulus al banco por unos tramites para reconocerlo allí como alguien vivo —Regulus llevaba dos semanas despierto y en tratamiento pero, aunque legalmente ya estaba vivo, debía llevarlo ante los Goblin para que un medimago pudiera checarlo ahora ya sabiendo que querían saber si el horrocrux afecto su magia y confiaba en llevalo solo con los goblin quienes le ofrecieron un medimago o medibruja con un contrato de conficiendalidad porque estaba seguro que por muy inocente que hubiera sido declarado de enterarse las malas lenguas todo lo que había alrededor de Regulus no faltaría quien lo volvería acusar de haber sido mortifago.

—Bien —Narcissa asintio conforme.

********************************

La fiesta va bien, Sirius lo sabe: los niños no han dejado de jugar y, aunque al principio Neville no era aceptado, al final Harry a le agrado tanto que terminaron aceptandolo aunque Draco parecía empeñado en no compartir a Harry con él; la mayoria de los adultos habían dejado a los niños siendo que confiaban en Narcissa para hacerse cargo de ellos y Augusta, aunque no del todo confiada, había aceptado que Neville se quedará solo porque Remus estaba allí. La pila de regalos de Harry no era enorme o, al menos, no era tan grande como la de Draco pero eso no parecía importar al niño que estaba emocionado por tener su primer fiesta de cumpleaños con amigos y gente que lo quisiera a su alrededor y Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse presionado por que fuera un cumpleaños memorable.

**************************

Remus no podía entender como Sirius estaba tan tranquilo con Harry jugando con niños que eran hijos de mortifagos pero no había dicho nada porque Harry parecía estar bien con ellos y era el cumpleaños del Potter, no podía arruinarlo así aunque al menos había conseguido que Neville se quedará para que pudiera convivir con otro tipo de niños. 

Miró a Draco empujar “sin querer” a Neville de nuevo por estar demasiado cerca de Harry y suspiro viendo como la niña Parkinson y el chico Zanbini toleraban a Neville pero no detenían a Draco cuando volvia a tener uno de sus accidentes con Neville e incluso cuando Draco se distraía y Neville se acercaba demasiado a Harry le avisaban aunque la niña Greengrass y Tonks al menos lo dejan jugar con ellas y Nott parece darle igual.

Miro los regalos preguntandose si debió intentar comprar algo mejor porque incluso su envoltura se veía más humilde comparada con la de los demás regalos además de que estos se veían más grandes e, incluso, los Malfoy le habían dado dos regalos pero esperaba que le gustaran los libros que le había conseguido: recordaba que Lily amaba uno de ellos desde que supo que estaba embarazada y James tenía su favorito de cuando era niño así que intento conseguirlos para Harry aunque no sabía si enrelidad lo iba a disfrutar. Sirius llegó a su lado luego de estar con Narcissa hablando con los elfos domesticos. 

—¿Algo te incomoda? —Sirius parecia geninuamente preocupado pero Remus tampoco quería decir mucho porque, incluso si estaba incomodo con los Malfoy y algunos de los niños, Sirius parecía estimarlos geninuamente.

—Me preocupa como Draco no deja de mandar a Neville al piso —y, justo en ese momento, Draco "accidentalmente" fue empujado por Pansy hacía Neville logrado que el último cayera aunque no estaba precisamente lastimado, de hecho no parecía estar muy preocupado por terminar en el suelo.

Sirius no parecía especialmente preocupado de ver al niño en el suelo—: Bueno es natural que Draco este celoso si le intentan quitar a su mejor amigo —y, en verdad, Remus no podía entender esa facilidad para ver a Harry con Draco de parte de Sirius pero, claro, tampoco hubiera imaginado a Sirius viviendo con los Malfoy sin estar amenazado o secuestrado y ahora vivía allí (no por siempre, le habia asegurado pero parecía que iría a ser por el suficiente tiempo para que aún así no se acostumbre a ello). 

Remus prefirió no hacer ningún comentario mientras Narcissa le indicaba los niños que iban a dar el pastel para después abrir los regalos: el pastel se veía hermoso, debía admitir, además de que si sabía igual que la comida que habían servido antes definitivamente estaría delicioso.

Draco jalo a Harry emocionado para que pudiera apagar sus velas y Harry se veía feliz mientras el rubio a su lado cantaba e incitaba a todos a hacerlo aunque fue increible ver a Lucius Malfoy aceptar cantar y sonreirle a Harry al recordarle que debía apagar la vela.

—¡Abre el mio primero! —ni bien Harry apago su vela el rubio grito mientras Sirius le daba uno de los dos regalos que los Malfoy tenían para Harry—: Ten —Remus se preocupo porque fuera a ver algo malo en el regalo mientras Narcissa parecía curiosa:  _ no dejo que Lucius o yo supiéramos que era, le pidió a un elfo que lo envolviera  _ la escucho murmurar cuando Sirius pregunto que era.

Era un peluche: un dragón blanco con ojos grises pero para Harry, Sirius y los Malfoy parecía ser la cosa más asombrosa del mundo—: ¿No es el señor Alas? —Harry miró a Draco mientras este parecía preocupado.

—¿No te gusto? —Draco parecía triste.

Lucius miró a su hijo al ver que tampoco Narcissa entendía que pasaba—: ¿El señor Alas no es tu peluche favorito?

Draco asintió con fuerza—: Harry no tiene un peluche favorito y pensé que el señor Alas podía ser su peluche favorito porque dijo que le gustaba —Remus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco porque estaba seguro que pocos niños harían algo así.

—¡Pero es tu peluche favorito, Draco! —Harry le entregó el regalo a Draco mientras este fruncía el ceño.

—¡Pero…! 

Sirius decidió que era un gran momento para intervenir—: ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos un gemelo al señor Alas para Harry, Draco? así tu puedes tener el señor Alas y Harry puede tener a su propio señor Alas

Draco pareció meditar un segundo para luego asentir—: Pero Harry se quedará con este hasta que tenga a su señor Alas —Harry parecía conforme mientras Draco le entrega el muñeco.

Remus suspiró dándose cuenta que, podría no agradarle tanto esa amistad, Draco definitivamente quería a Harry si podía dar sus propias cosas que amaba por que este estuviera feliz y, no podía gustarle de inmediato esa amistad, pero si esto continuaba así estaba seguro que de querer durar en la vida de Harry tendría que aceptar al Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *simplemente me parece lógico que los Potter tuvieran varias propiedades siendo una familia tan antigua y más dinero que solo la bóveda 687 diga lo que digan los libros.   
> Y weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell no prometo nada porque ya me di cuenta que cada que prometo algo la vida se empeña en hacer que me trague mis palabras pero intentaré actualizar una vez por semana de aquí a finales de Septiembre que es cuando mi escuela planea retomar el semestre aunque igual si una semana no puedo actualizar (porque comparto la computadora con mi mamá y mi papá porque vinimos a cuidar de mis abuelos porque son personas mayores que no deberían de salir y solo podíamos traernos la laptop de mi mamá porque mi hermano se quedo con la mía por si la llegaba a necesitar por su curso y ahora mis papás como ya no tengo clases planean usarla puede ser que una semana la usen mucho y no pueda usarla yo) inentare que sea una doble actualización cuando lo haga.


End file.
